Abstract: The specific aim of this training grant's competitive renewal proposal is to continue the development of research scientists that are well versed in physics, biology, mathematics, chemistry, engineering and computer science, who also understand the application of these disciplines to the detection, diagnosis and assessment of treatment of disease. While the focus of this training program is the UCLA Physics and Biology in Medicine (formerly Biomedical Physics) Interdepartmental Graduate Program, the training program is not limited to the traditional practice of Medical Physics and is much broader in scope. This training program has four tracks. The Medical Imaging track investigates the physics of diagnostic radiology modalities (e.g. MRI, MR Spectroscopy, CT) and Computer Vision methods to investigate areas such as quantitative imaging, imaging biomarkers and Radiomics (as well as correlation with genomic factors ? Imaging Genomics) all of which seek to extract additional information from image data and relate it to other key information about patients and disease. The Molecular Imaging track investigates a wide range of topics including the physics of PET, optical and combined imaging modalities, immuno-PET, the chemistry and biology of novel imaging tracers, microfluidics, nanotechnology and others all focused on providing investigations of basic biological mechanisms, both normal and pathological. This includes investigations with applications in oncology (including responses to immunotherapies), traumatic brain injury, neurodegeneration and other conditions. The Molecular and Cellular Oncology track investigates the molecular, cellular, and tissue-related effects of radiation. This also includes a wide range of topics from Radiation Genomics (Radiogenomics) which explores genetic components of both radiation sensitivity and radiation resistance, the role of the immune system in response to radiation, cancer stem cells and radiation response as well as signal transduction pathways and their influence on radiation response. The Therapeutic Medical Physics track investigates novel approaches to treatment delivery systems including methods to improve the accuracy of treatment delivery such as breathing motion models for real time MRI guided treatment delivery to 4? treatment methods and brachytherapy. This program has been training primarily Ph.D. students for more than 60 years (40 years with this training grant), and is unique in that it brings together researchers from basic sciences with investigators in the clinical translational sciences and physicians who are truly clinical researchers, all in a common environment dedicated to bringing basic research to clinical applications. This program has the faculty, students, infrastructure and backing of its supporting Departments (Molecular and Medical Pharmacology, Radiological Sciences and Radiation Oncology) as well as the newly formed Graduate Programs in Biosciences to continue to achieve its goals of training the next generation of interdisciplinary scientists.